Mystery of the Tactician
by l.ngo0810
Summary: Tactician Heavenly has a mystery about her past that no one knows. She enters Eliwood's Elite and fights on his side. He suspects that she is more than a tactician. Read & Review. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Eliwood: Hey, Lyn, did you ever know where our tactician came from?

Lyn: Now that you mention it, I don't know anything about her.

Hector: Eliwood, you hired a person that you nothing about their past.

Tactician Heavenly: Ha ha, if you guys want to know of my past, why don't you just read the following story?

Tactician Heavenly: Hey guys, can you help me do the disclaimer?

Eliwood: Sure

Lyn: Okay.

Hector: Do I get paid?

Lyn & Eliwood: HECTOR!

Hector: Alright, alright, jeez.

Eliwood, Lyn, Hector: **Disclaimer: LilyLisa31 does not own Fire Emblem Characters and anything that belongs to the story.**

Tactician Heavenly: Thanks! Now on to the story. By the way, it's on Eliwood's route, but skips many chapters in the real game and fluff, since I can't remember word by word on the real story.

Chapter 1

Tactician POV

I was in the Inn, reading my maps and drinking my tea peacefully until the bandits attacking the village disturbed me. Suddenly a Cavalier entered the Inn, "Anyone here," he asked. The Cavalier had shaggy green hair that covered his eyes. I walked up to him, "I saw the bandits attacking outside, may I be of service? I serve as a tactician." "Very well, get on," he said before helping me up onto his horse behind a green hair archer.

As we rode through the village, we stopped when we saw a purpled-hair veteran paladin. Beside him was a red hair lord that was very familiar. They looked up as we came to them. The shaggy hair cavalier went over to the paladin and lord explaining about bandits. Then the archer was introduced to them. I founded out the name of the purple hair paladin was Marcus, the archer was Rebecca, and the cavalier was Lowen.

Eliwood's POV

As they came up to me, I saw Lowen, Rebecca, and someone with green robes and a scarf covering their face, so I was not able to tell whom it was. 'Could it be?' I thought. Lowen explained what happened at the near by village with the bandits attacking it. I went up to the person with the green robes. "Heavenly, is that you?" I asked.

"Lord Eliwood, I presume, I can see the dilemma that you are in and I offer my service"

Tactician's POV

The battle was easily won since Eliwood was able to take care of most of the bandits with help from Lowen and Rebecca. When the battle was over Eliwood went to talk to the village magistrate. I was on my way to my own business.

"Heavenly, if you have no where to go, why don't you join our group, we do need your help as we showed earlier."

"As you wish, milord" I replied.

"Why don't you call me Eliwood, I have no use of formalities?" He suggested.

"Yes, Eliwood"

Eliwood's POV

Soon we were on our way, when someone called us back. It was the green hair archer, Rebecca.

"Lord Eliwood! May I join you on your journey?"

"I don't think so Rebecca, it is a dangerous trip and I can't guarantee that you will come back alive or how long we would be away?"

"I don't care Lord Eliwood, I wish to thank you with my bow for helping the village back there," she said.

"But…." I started.

I was interrupted then.

"I think that she should come with us, back at the recent battle, she showed that she can be helpful for the future fights." Heavenly put in.

"Since Heavenly says that you can come with us, I guess you can come with us," I said.

"Thank you, Milord," Rebecca said with a smile.

I looked over at Heavenly; she has a mysterious air around here, why does she always have that scarf covering her face?

Hector: I can answer that!

Lyn: Hector, don't spoil it! punches him in the stomach that sends him flying

Hector: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! lands in dung

Ewwww……

Eliwood: ha ha ha ha ha h a ha ha aa

Tactician Heavenly: sweatdrops Anyways Read & Review! And I'll put up a new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hector: We're back.

Lyn: Yes?

Hector: That means that there will be another chapter for Fire Fanatic.

LilyLisa31: Thanks for the Review!

Eliwood: Yes, a new chapter, means new stuff and….

Tactician Heavenly: You're out of words so do my disclaimer.

Eliwood, Lyn, Hector: **Disclaimer: LilyLisa31 does not own anything from Fire Emblem, ok?

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Tactician POV

We are heading to Santaruz today. I looked at Eliwood, he seems determined to get some answers about his father. Suddenly, bandits approached us and claiming that they were going to kill Eliwood, I wouldn't allow that to happen. I positioned everyone and instructed that Marcus should get supplies and visit the village. I turned to each person telling them to go where and what they should do. When I got to Eliwood, I told him to go to the fortress and stay there and let them come to him, while pointing to the fortress. Then I looked back at him, he was staring at me. For the first time, I noticed his intense blue eyes.

"Eliwood….." No response from him.

"Eliwood?" I tried again.

"Lord Eliwood?" Looking at him from under my cloak.

Eliwood's POV

Her voice is beautiful. I could help but stare at her even though her cloak and scarf covered her face. "Lord Eliwood?" I snapped out of my state. "Huh? Sorry, just thinking."

"It's okay, did you hear my orders?"

"Yes."

I took one last look at her before I took my position at the fortress with Lowen at my side. Heavenly then went next to Rebecca. The battle started. I took care of the fighters and bandits that headed my way. Lowen using his lance attacked the mercenary. Rebecca shot down the weakened enemies.

I suddenly noticed the numbers that we were against. 'How are we going to defeat all of them?' I thought.

Hector POV

We are here at Santaruz. A soldier was standing there looking at the battle and was doing nothing. I spotted Eliwood battling the bandits and that soldier was doing nothing to protect him.

"Excuse me, soldier, but why are you just standing there?"

"It is none of your concern. You hold no power here in Santaruz."

"Well, you see, that guy they are attacking there is my friend."

"What….." Before I smashed my axe against his head.

"Urgg…"

Serra, then complained that she hated blood. I swear her voice makes my head ache. I then took Oswin and headed over to mean Eliwood. Matthew took Serra into hiding grudgingly.

Tactician POV

I heard a cry from the far end, near the other side of the village, so I when to check it out. There seems to be help coming our way. A blue haired lord, accompanied by a knight heading our way. I ran back to Eliwood.

"Eliwood!"

He turned at the sound of my voice. "Focus your attention on the bandits headed on the other side of the mountain, the north of the fortress is being taken care of!" He nodded and headed out to finish off the rest with Lowen beside him. Soon the battle was over when Eliwood finished off the mercenary with a swift thrust of his rapier through its heart.

"Hector! Great to see you again!" I heard Eliwood conversational with the blue hair lord. 'Hmm.. so his name is Hector' I thought.

I headed for Marcus, I saw he was able to get the weapons that I asked him for.

"Heavenly!"

I turned to see who was calling for me. It was Eliwood. I walked towards him to see what he wanted.

"Yes? Eliwood." I asked.

"I like to introduce you to Hector, my childhood friend." He said.

I bowed, "Greetings, Lord Hector." When I stood up again, Lord Hector was smiling.

"He's Oswin" He pointed at the Knight.

I turned to Oswin and with a nod of acknowledgement.

I learned that Hector and Oswin were joining our group. I also got a loud hello from Serra and a heartily one from Matthew.

Eliwood's POV

I laughed when Heavenly was shocked by the hellos from Serra and Matthew. I still wonder about disappearance of my father, but once question was still on my mind. Why does Heavenly wear that cloak and scarf that cover her face. I looked over at her, her voice still ringing in my ear. What a beautiful voice she has.

* * *

Lyn: Another piece done. Hope you like it!

Eliwood: What a beautiful voice.

Hector: Hehehehee, Eliwood's in love.

Eliwood: (turning red) No, I'm not.

Hector: Yes you are.

Tactician Heavenly: Hmmm…next plans for the battle.

LilyLisa31: Signing off for now, Read & Review. HECTOR! STOP IT!


	3. Chapter 3

LilyLisa31: Yawns So Sorry guys, sleepy and lazy to update but at least I got this one up.

Hector: Eliwood's in love, Eliwood's in love.

LilyLisa31: Takes frying pan and smacks Hector in the face

THWACK!

LilyLisa31: Did you learn your lesson now?

Hector: Eliwood's in lo………..unconscious

Lyn: Drags Hector's unconscious form somewhere else

LilyLisa31: Thank you and help me do my disclaimer.

Lyn: **Disclaimer:** LilyLisa31 does not own Fire Emblem characters and anything from them.

Hector from the distant: If she did I would fast and unbeatable. Falls back unconscious

* * *

Chapter 3

Tactician's POV

I glanced over at Eliwood and founded him looking at my direction. Maybe I should ask him now.I thought. I walked over to him.

"Eliwood, do you…"

He wasn't paying attention but his eyes were focused on me. He snapped out of his daze and paid attention again.

"Eliwood, do you have any maps off the places we are going, I need to plan out the strategies that we are going to follow if we have hopes to survive."

"I think I might have some maps with me in my tent, come and I'll get them for you." He said.

I nodded and followed him to his tent.

I saw Hector at the entrance of Eliwood's tent. He was smiling his charming smile. Oh St. Elimine, did I just charming smile? Must be hallucinating againI thought.

Hector's POV

I wonder this tactician is very young, and suspicious, why won't she won't show us how she looks like. I mean she has a scarf covering her face and hood over her eyes. Hmmm.. is she some kind of spy or just plain ugly. Oh well, Eliwood says to put our trust in here and they have been hearing nothing but sound advice from her. Oh here she comes with Eliwood.

I looked at Tactician Heavenly again and I thought I saw a glimpse of her face when the wind blew her scarf, but she wasn't ugly. Instead, she was amazingly beautiful.

"Hector, do you need anything?" Eliwood asked.

"Huh?" I replied. "Oh, just wanted a talk."

"Then come in" Eliwood motioned to his tent. "I was just getting some maps for Heavenly, then we can chat."

I followed Eliwood into his tent.

"Good Afternoon, Lord Hector." She said.

"No need to call me Lord Hector, just Hector is fine."

"As you wish Hector." She said.

Her voice…it's …it's astounding, I haven't noticed it before but there's something about her that makes me go crazy.

Tactician's POV

Eliwood handed me the maps I need and I headed back to my tent. All of a sudden I heard Marcus yelling outside about another battle coming. I groaned. Another battle, but we just had one not long ago. Sigh. Life doesn't get any better.

I headed outside and instructed the positions they should take. The battle started and there were many screams and battle cries. I saw Eliwood dash to take close range attack with an archer and Hector bash his axe into a soldier. I turn my attention from the battlefield in hopes to get more information on the area we are in but I was interrupted.

Eliwood's POV

I saw a bandit was headed towards Heavenly's spot. He spotted her. My heart stopped. I ran as fast I could to get to her in hopes of trying to protect her from the axe it held. She wasn't paying attention to the battlefield.

"Heavenly!" I shouted at the top of my lungs trying to get her attention from her map.

Hector's POV

"HEAVENLY!" I heard Eliwood shouted and looked up from the soldier that I just finished off. I looked to where he was directing his voice to and there she was. Her attention on something else instead of the battlefield. I dropped my axe and started to run toward her.

Tactician's POV

"HEAVENLY!"

I heard my name being called and I looked up. There stood a bandit ready to strike. I was about to jump away when the bandit assaulted my arm, making me bleed. He was about to strike again when suddenly I felt someone put their arms around my waist and pulled me toward them. The sudden pull and wind sent my scarf flying off my faced and my hood to fall back. I looked at the savior, Eliwood.

* * *

Thank you, my reviewers!

**OniKiDD** Teaser eh? Hehehee, just what I was going for.

**Sorceress Sakura****: Hey, no problem, I, too have made mistakes on reviews. Hope you liked the chapter.**

LilyLisa31: When that's the end of this chapter. Sorry but I'm kind of lazy to go farther. Hey, Lyn, where did Hector go?

Lyn: shrugs

Far Far Far away

Hector: What am I doing in the DESERT! Oh well, might as well visit Pent and Louise.

Tactician Heavenly: PLEASE REVIEW! (takes out batches of cookies)

LilyLisa31: Where did you get those?

Tactician Heavenly: Lowen.

LilyLisa31: Can I have one?

Tactician Heavenly: No, only for reviewers!

LilyLisa31: aww…


End file.
